pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Phineas Games
Weapon I need an image of Phineas using a weapon does anyone know where i can find one-TDR97 @ Person above: Phineas with a weapon? You can't be serious. Sorry this thing is a battle to the death and I dont mean like a real weapon but like a stick-TDR97 Oh, that makes sence. LOL this is an obvious parady of the Hunger Games. Yep (this was TDR97 talking or posting the whole time i forgot to tell you i think I found and image thatll work) also this is my first movie-TDR97 YES! YES! You killed Jaques! Tyler, I'm not so enthusiastic about, but I don't mind. I really, REALLY don't like Jaques! ^.^ Really Big Hat Numbuh 4! Hey, these are 3/4 colors! SWEET! ^.^ 03:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Is it better or worse that Phineas killed him. - TDR97 Hm... I don't know. So far in my stories, Phineas and Jaques haven't met. It would've been alot better if Baljeet killed him and said something like "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LYING TO ME AND MESSING WITH MY HEAD!!!!!" in Numbuh 86 style ^.^ If you know nothing about KND, then you wouldn't know how Numbuh 86 acts or who she is.... I'm babbling again... T_T Aw well ^.^ Really Big Hat Numbuh 4! Hey, these are 3/4 colors! SWEET! ^.^ 03:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I know KND and that would be like her but Phineas was chosen and he did that to defend Ashley- TDR97 Hm... aw well. But on another note: Yay! You know KND!!!! ^.^ I told you I liked the old Cartoon Network ^.^ Really Big Hat Numbuh 4! Hey, these are 3/4 colors! SWEET! ^.^ 03:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Who Who was you favorite survivor (other than Phineas)? and who are you most upset that dies Did Irwin die? I couldn't tell. \\ Anyway, this is flipping awesome! -Stacy Ftw! 02:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thx and yes he angulated after Jenna axed him- TDR97 I don't remember him getting axed, I remember phineas taken his weapon, then someone grabbing an axe. But I can't argee with the author. I love pointless dying, for some reason, so this was a fun read. -Stacy Ftw! 03:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) What the Fudgecakes?! "My Hispanic heritage makes me immune to insults." That's kinda offending and stereotypical and a bit prejudicial. I feel likes it's prejudicial. [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 13:17, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorroy ill remove that Arena Does anyone want a picture of the arena up Inappropriateness much? Even though the Hunger Games is a good series (I've read the series, and Mockingjay was by far the worst book), I believe this is an innapropriate crossover. You guys know why: violence, blood, death, etc. I understand some of you actually like this crossover, but I've been thinking about it since last night and I believe it should be deleted. I won't post it up yet; I want to see your responses first. For now, it shall be "Controversial". [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 22:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I hope not 1. This is my first movie and I'd hate for it to be deleted 2. Some future episodes involve this incident and wouldn't make sense if this never happened 3. I think some other users would not want this deleted- TDR97 :I want to delete it because one, it violates the policies, two, a kid-friendly version of the Hunger Games is impossible to me, and three, Phin and Ferby do not mix with violence. It's like putting Isabella in Mujeres Asesinas. [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 03:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh =(((((btw I love the American version of that show I have only missed one case and the only reason Phineas got violent was because he wanted to defend 2 Fireside Girls - TDR97 :I also watch the American version, and the only case I've missed is the one where the girl falls in love with her brother. Plus, you've seen Phineas angry, he's not like that. That's one, sick, and three, OOC. [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 03:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Remember he hadnt gotten much sleep and I dont know how characters would react in these kinds of situations so I just guess how. Also what it #2, Next I know I saw that case but I forgot it (even though it fdoesnt make sense. And finally I missed the one where the Italian women pretended to be male- TDR97 :Well, can you at least exclude killing?? Maybe you can change it to getting knocked out or something...but no violence worse than what's acceptable on Phineas and Ferb. [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 03:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll think of a way to change it it could be a problem since RBH likes the fact that Jaques died and Gurgy liked the random killings-TDR97 :I don't know about RBH, but Gurgy's a 15 year old, I believe, and that means he's more violent than the rest of the younger users. [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 13:08, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I didnt know that btw Team Gale or Peeta I was Team Peeta Gale is one of the worst-TDR97 :I'm not really for teams...Mockingjay ruined my crave for The Hunger Games, so I moved on onto Megamind (Don't ask XD)! [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 22:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Dont ask what or is that the think I wasnt supposed to ask- TDR97 Okayz, I just confused myelf. How did yo confuse yourself---Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 01:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh My gosh Tarah killed Her (and my) BROTHER !!! My bro's name is Tyler-so ya. But it dont bother me. It just seems funny, not haha funny-but- you get my drift. Nan the cowdog 21:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Nan Wow didnt know that- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 21:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Daisy was that case in the Mujeres Asesinas I was thinking of Deadly Women the American version- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Amanda & Kris FTW'']] This is awesome! Is it done? If it's not, are you going to continue it? Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm hoping to add moments with Monty and Jacques but the template that's up says i cant edit and thx -[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 01:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC)